User blog:Cat5sparkles/Joy's Tenacity Blog
Hey, Team Joy! *smiles and waves* This week was Tenacity week, and I feel that I gave my all this week. I have an abundance to be tenacious about; my parents divorced on messy terms when I was twelve years old. My dad and my mom would fight so much, I don't remember a moment in the house when someone wasn't yelling or slamming doors. I know some kids would switch between their mom and dad after a divorce, but not my family. No. My mom wouldn't allow it, and she made me and my brother stay with her. My ex-boyfriend's a jerk. No, really, he is. He was alway so arrogant and rude to myself and others. I don't even know why we started dating in the first place. He didn't force me to date him or have relations with him or anything, nothing like that. I'm still a vegetable (I say vegetable instead of virgin). Our relationship was really mostly fighting and making out, if you could call it that. I was so happy when he ended things with me. I think he was expecting me to slap him or get mad, or... cry. Actually, I think I smiled my cheeks off, cheered and started dancing my way home. And there's more, but I'm not gonna get into that. Anyway, the guest mentor this week was Amber Riley, who I happen to LOVE. Imagine my surprise when she picked me as the homework assignment winner. I kind of got pumped up over the weekend, so that I pick up my slack. My mother would always say "When you think you're done, you've just begun." So, yeah... Vocals with Nikki went pretty good. I got good feedback, she likes my new, determinated personality, and Amber did as well. I think it helped that I threw my phone during my line in the homework assignment. And you know who else liked it? Connor. *smiles and puts hands up* Mm-hmm. Connor Matthews was impressed with me, and I kind of went out on a limb and kissed him. And he so kissed back! He totally loved it. He can say whatever he wants, but I know he was into it, and Ryan agrees with me. The only setback was that Andi came out just then and ruined our surreal moment together. Bitch. And then she threw a fit and ran off and Connor went after her... To tell you the truth, the whole thing was kind of ridiculous. I know I shouldn't have kissed Connor, but something was just telling me to. So I did. I was following my heart, that's always the best decision. Anyway, the music video was Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia. Personally, I don't really like Sia's voice, but I think that it was a good choice for the week, and the song in itself is good. We had to get slushied though, which was hard for some, including myself. I think Drew struggled with it the most, seeing as he went through a lot before Project: Glee. And Ryan, being a good boyfriend, comforted him. Totally love them together. First on the callback list, baby! *makes silly face and does the Artie "Preach" hand gesture* Tenth consistently was a nice run, but I think this is a major improvement. Connor got called back too, so I was happy for him. But Andi was in the bottom three, and I think she vented to Ryan about my kiss with Connor. Like, seriously, what the fick? You don't just DO that. Sadly, Emma was the one that went home. It's sad. I miss her. Even though she and I didn't really talk very much, I thought she was sweet, and I would've liked to get to know her better. So I had a good week... the only thing was that Taylen was totally... *makes fists and squirmy hand gestures while grunting* ...uh! She was, like, Bitch-asaurus. Not kidding. True story... ...Legit. She was tearing everybody down, including me! She basically said I got a big head after I won the homework assignment. So I stood up to her, and I think I did the right thing. I mean, when someone says something to offend you on purpose (aka, be mean), you're supposed to stand up for yourself, right? Yeah! So that's what I did! Next week is Pairability week... I hope I do just as good next week. P.S. To the contenders reading this... I know I was kind of a... bitch this week. I didn't mean to seem that way. I guess my new, determined personality isn't coming out the way I wanted it to. But I'll never be mean to any one of you on purpose, even you, Andi. We may all be competing against each other, but we're also a team. We work together, and we help each other to be our best. So understand that I'm. Not. A. Bitch. Never have, never will be. Okay? *smiles and gives thumbs up* Thanks for reading! *in silly voice* Bye! Category:Blog posts